Sweets
by Wahla
Summary: It's Halloween and Hayner is convinced into an interesting outfit. Could things get any worse? Yes, yes, yes. - T for language - Seiner oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then all of the angsty moments would be replaced with yaoi smex time. **

**[I don't own any rights to the costumes either- even if they don't exist. xD]**

_**Really, don't ask me where this one came from…**_

_**I guess I just couldn't wait until Halloween? **_

_**Even I don't know.**_

* * *

"You sure my ass doesn't look big in this?" Hayner asked, peering over his shoulder to gaze at his 'not-so-lady-lumps' in the mirror. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, "I think that's _the point_ of the costume, Hayner." Pulling his own costume on, the two of them were getting ready for a Halloween party that Roxas's brother, Sora, was preparing downstairs. The brunette twin was quite popular at school- not to say Roxas wasn't- but Sora knew _everyone._ Frankly the two of them had been grateful their parents were off at Auntie's house. The twins didn't get a break like this often- especially since they were going to college so close to home that their parents had insisted they lived there. It was a bummer.

But tonight was Halloween; and when Sora insisted he'd have a party, Roxas just couldn't refuse. He and Hayner had gone and bought the refreshments and their costumes- it was a wonder that there were any left. _Well there really weren't_- which would explain why they both had on costumes originally meant for women.

Roxas was wearing the 'cleavage' nurse outfit. Though he didn't have much to flaunt- however even Hayner had to admit the short _short_ dress and lacy red stockings made even Roxas look seductive. When Hayner poked fun at him about having to wear the dress costume- he was painfully reminded he was wearing a frilly brown and pink candy witch outfit- even if he did have stockings that weren't see-through underneath, the frilly end of the skirt didn't leave much to the imagination. Hence Hayner's constant worrying about his ass. He grumbled and pulled his fuzzy witch hat down to hide his embarrassment.

Sora walked in decked out in a Pikachu outfit, _but _it wasn't very similar to one kids knew and loved. It was a tank top and booty shorts, with a cute little hat and tail.

The two blondes stared.

And stared.

"Didn't you get your costume early this year?" Roxas commented; his eyebrows arched so high they almost hid in his hairline- if his hair wasn't being pulled into pigtails by Hayner.

"Yep! Why?" Sora asked, unblinking as he answered.

"N-no reason." Hayner replied, turning around, trying to forever burn the image from his brain, while Roxas pushed his brother out of the room with the excuse of the door bell ringing, to save them from further mental anguish.

"Your brother is so odd sometimes." Hayner commented.

"Most call it flamboyant." Roxas replied unamused as he moved to peer out the window, someone really had been at the door. "What's so odd? You're gay too." Roxas commented.

Hayner flushed and sighed, "Yes, yes, so I am reminded every time I glance in the mirror; especially now." All jokes aside, he truly was, or perhaps he wasn't? He hadn't really been attracted to a guy other than…

"Roxas! Axel's here!" Sora called from downstairs in sing song, breaking Hayner's thought process. Roxas shot down the stairs to greet his boyfriend, probably forgetting about his costume…and his best friend. Hayner shook his head and plopped down onto the bed, he thought about taking off the costume now that there wasn't anyone to pressure him into wearing it, Roxas would most likely be distracted by Axel and his wandering gaze [and hands] for the rest of the party. Hayner hadn't really come out to that many people besides the twins and his inner circle of friends. Did he really want to make it obvious at a party with people he saw every day at college? Then again, people did like Sora, and the boy skipped on rainbows wherever he went.

Hayner sighed at his own defeat, he knew the real reason- the reason his stomach curled into an uncomfortable knot. The only boy he'd ever love was going to be here tonight. God, he couldn't even imagine his reaction. It could range anywhere from sheer mockery to disgust. He didn't think he was ready to face either.

A knock at the door. "C'mon, you can't hide in there forever." Came Roxas's muffled voiced, followed by that annoying red head saying, "Yeah! Your outfit can't be much better than Roxas's!" A snicker and fussing followed his statement, Roxas not appreciating being embarrassed.

"Shove it pyro!" The curly haired blonde responded.

"Shove it where? _Into Roxas?" _Replied the flame head's perverse remark; Roxas's complaint not quite making it past the door.

"Keep it in your pants, pedo." Hayner sneered as he opened the door, the couple almost falling into the room. Axel's remarks of 'only a three year difference- and how Roxas was nineteen-' followed him. He left with a face of disgust firmly in place as he headed down the hall and peeked over the ledge of the stairs down into the living room below.

Pikac-_er- Sor_a waved up at him, a few of the guests looked up in his direction. Hayner flushed and slid backwards on the stairs in an attempt to keep out of sight, however he only managed in slipping and skidding down the whole flight of stairs on his butt. He winched and let out a pained groan.

"Nice underwear." A very familiar voice said, coolly chuckling as Sora's high pitched giggle joined it. It was like acid to Hayner's ears. "_Riku_, you leave me and my boxers alone." Hayner whined to the silverette boy as he scrambled to fix his skirt which had flipped entirely up on his fall down. He was wearing his favorite pair today- the sea-salt ice cream boxers- beneath his skirt, even thought Roxas had insisted that he roll them up a bit so he didn't look ridiculous with boxer's longer than his skirt. Which wasn't something he personally worried about usually; Hayner was starting to wonder how often Roxas dressed up like this; he shivered, deciding he didn't care to know and stood up to brush his colorful outfit off.

Riku whistled, "That's pretty bold of you Hayner." Commenting on the blonde's outfit. Hayner huffed, trying not to turn the same pink as his outfit. "Whatever, I don't care what I look like- I mean just look at Sora- everyone will be too focused on his gay little number to even notic-" He halted mid sentence when the door slammed, it was the infamous Seifer. [whom he hardly noticed without the trademark beanie on.]

Letting out a squeak, he dove behind an unsuspecting Roxas was coming down stairs. "Dammit, too short!" Hayner hissed, being able to see over his friend's head- and he grabbed his best friend 'flaming' boyfriend by the shoulders and hid behind him [and his hair] instead.

"May I ask what you're doing back there princess?" The redhead said arching a thin eyebrow at the boy- _who was usually disgusted with him_- hiding behind him. "Shh! Don't look back there, I'm hiding! Make out with Roxas, anything! Just don't let Seifer see-"

"Hey Seifer!" Axel called to the scarred blonde, brutally ignoring Hayner, only giving the boy attention when he turned back to sneer the remark, "That's for calling me a pedo." Before excusing himself for a check up with his 'Roxy nurse'. Hayner wanted to puke.

"Hey lamer, where'd Axel-" The boy began, not quite catching more than a glimpse at the boy, before fully looking at him and gaping.

"Holy shi-" Seifer's eyes widened as he spoke, but Hayner had already taken off running.

Stumbling into the backyard, the door slamming all too obviously behind him, he crouched down by the thick oak tree there, trying to calm his hyperventilation. He knew he'd get that reaction, and now he felt like shit. Just great.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing back here?"

Hayner gasped and stumbled upward - still rubbing his face - hoping to pass by the stranger.

His back ground into the bark of the tree when he realized it wasn't a stranger at all.

Seifer's icy blues bore down on him, "Now, stay still and let me admire this." He breathed.

Hayner blanched, "…What?" He managed out through his tight throat, trying to figure out if he had heard wrong, surely he had, Seifer wouldn't have-

"Turn around for me, chickenwuss." The grip on his arms loosened and the pressure of the bark biting into his back faded, Hayner stepped forward- however Seifer didn't step back. Without even thinking, or hesitating, he spun around quickly, before facing his crush again- his face flustered and confused. Seifer's brow- and scar- crinkled [beautifully, Hayner might add.] and he retorted.

"Since when were you shy?" Hayner's words dried up all together, and he stared open mouth, wide eyed, at the Seifer of his wildest dreams. A sigh escaped the scarred man's lips, the warm breath brushing his cheeks they were so close. He changed the subject, "Did you even take a look at my costume?"

Hayner's eyebrows arched and he quickly replied, "Please don't be wearing a skirt too, or else I'll feel rather silly about all of this…" Seifer's chuckle greeted him, and Hayner perked up at the sound, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched intently as Seifer stepped back a bit. He was a 'Prince charming.' How befitting, thought a sarcastic Hayner.

"Hmm, maybe I should've picked the princess outfit after all…" Hayner commented.

"Close enough for me." Seifer replied slyly before scooping him up into his arms and carrying the boy off, to make this a Halloween Hayner wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

_**Haha, I really enjoyed writing this. Oh the joys of scantly dressed Kingdom Hearts boys. I was **__**this**__** close to putting Riku in an Ash Ketchum outfit. THIS close. I spared you all. **_**[or did I?]**

_**Anywho~ Enjoy this early holiday treat. **_**;3**

_**Reviews are appreciated and loved~**_


End file.
